Fueling Good (CotV)
Main Page: Chronicles of the Viridux The heroes are informed by Taskmaster Wildow that the Viridux has expended a significant portion of its fuel, and that their unit is one of the many groups being sent to find somewhere to refuel. Of the known anomalies detected by the Viridux, the heroes are being sent to one of the most viable- an artificial station seemingly still with power. The heroes are sent to Slaff and Wittin for supplies, and then are to proceed to the hangar for their transport. The heroes are requisitioned a [[Corellian Barloz-Class Medium Freighter|Corellian Barloz-Class Medium Freighter]], one of five aboard the Viridux. They then fly to the orbital station positioned around a gas giant. Introduction To set the stage, have the players describe where they are and what there are doing aboard the Viridux. They just finished passing through the Tangle, and are likely enjoying some much needed time off. The heroes could be together celebrating in the Viridux's cantina (The Hyper-Hole), or they may be relaxing in their quarters. After a moment, they are contacted by Taskmaster Wildow. "Taskmaster Wildow to Recon 3, please come to the requisition chamber for immediate supplying and briefing. You are being tasked with an urgent assignment." As the heroes travel to the requisition chamber, comment on how new and shiny the Viridux is, as it represents an expensive investment into the Republic's future. They pass through the halls, and take a lift to the lower levels to meet with the Taskmaster. The Assignment After arriving in the requisition room, they heroes are greeted by Taskmaster Wildow: "Good evening. As you know, the ''Viridux ''has completed its journey through the Tangle. As we speak, a number of units are preparing to begin early reconnaissance and surveys to map the local systems, but you will be assigned a more technical role. The ''Viridux ''has expended more fuel than expected during the initial voyage, and we are dangerously close to the minimum requirements for operations." "As such, you are being charged with investigating three potential refueling sites; two gas giants, one within our current system, and the other within two parsecs rimward of our location. Additionally, orbiting the second gas giant, the operators have logged an unknown artificial structure in orbit orbit, which may hold some unknown civilization." "If that is the case, try not to start in intergalactic war. If they prove to be reasonable, see if trade is viable, in which case Captain Jenssar or Master Tysran could negotiate a fueling contract. Now, see Slaff and Wittin for your gear, and proceed to Hangar 7." Meet the Merchants With their assignment received, the players now need to receive their gear from the requisition desk, manned by Slaff and Wittin. The two are well-known among the crew, managing both the foodstuffs and exploration equipment. While Wittin only speaks Jawaese and the Jawa Trade Language, Slaff and their Inventory Droid both speak Basic. Across from the atrium lies the requisition desk, manned by the Gamorrean Slaff and the Jawa Wittin. As the you approach, they can tell that the two are in a heated argument in what appears to be the Jawa Trade Language. In the back, you can just make out their Inventory Droid, moving a storage crate to a storage rack. If any of the heroes happen to understand the Jawa Trade Language, they can listen in on Slaff and Wittin's argument, which is debating how best to prepare a certain kind of mutton. Slaff believes it is best served as a thick stew, while Wittin prefers it roasted. When the heroes approach, the two will stop their argument to supply the players. Heroes should have selected their gear at Character Creation, but this is when they receive that Equipment in-universe. Additionally, whenever the heroes are aboard the Viridux, they can come to the requisition desk to purchase any future gear except for Military and Illegal items. Slaff is atypical for a Gamorrean. Not overly polite, but calm and direct. Wittin is highly expressive and energetic, but cannot speak Basic. Aboard The Bechesmy With their gear in hand, the heroes can now proceed to Hangar 7, and prepare for departure. The players take a turbolift down one level, and arrive at the hangar door. The blast door opens before you, revealing The Bechesmy. A state-of-the-art Corellian Barloz-Class lies before you, its simple design belies its size and capabilities. Republic red has been painted in two strips along the craft's port and starboard axes, creating a regal appearance. Its port entry ramp is lowered, beckoning you aboard. The heroes board their new [[Corellian Barloz-Class Medium Freighter|Corellian Barloz-Class Medium Freighter]], taking in its features. The ship is top-of-the-line, and much of the vessel is still shiny. The Republic emblem is present on much of the ship, along with a grey/red color scheme. Unlike most transports, The Bechesmy has full individual (If small) quarters. When the heroes settle in, get an idea of where each of them are. Likely, they will locate themselves in their own quarters or the cockpit, but others might hang near the engineering section. While not immediately relevant, the positioning of the players can have an impact on future events and encounters. Once the pilot has readied to leave, the heroes are off, ready to begin their quest. Flight to the Citadel If the players first fly to the lone gas giant, they find a modestly-sized helium world. While resource-rich, it cannot aid in the fueling issue. The heroes arrive at the Kumai System. A cursory scan reveals that the artificial object is indeed a space station, one that proceeds to hail The Bechesmy. The players are granted docking clearance, and have their first interaction with The Uwanna Cartel. The station is completely run by the Cartel, and the heroes' efforts to acquire fuel leads them to meet with the local Uwanna Boss (At the moment of the heroes' arrival, that person is the female Nebit). The heroes meet with Nebit to negotiate for fuel. In the opening statements, Nebit is shot from behind, and Kebit declares himself the new local boss. The local Jawas cheer for their new Uwanna Boss, and Kebit will try to continue with negotiations as if nothing happened. If the players ask about Nebit's death, Kebit will remark that she tragically died of a heart attack. If the players attack Kebit, there is a moment of silence, then Bebit will step forward and claim the title of Uwanna Boss (Unless the players begin combat with the entire clan, no one will be immediately hostile towards the heroes). placeholder The players perform Kebit's (Or Bebit's) task. The Ambush The players are attack on route back to the Citadel, they have their first encounter with The Ember of Vahl. Conclusion The heroes return to the Citadel. Kebit (Or Bebit) is dead. Yet another Uwanna Boss has claimed supremacy (Simply add a symbol before -bit to generate future Uwanna Boss names). The new boss agrees to a trade arrangement between themselves and The Viridux, the details of which will be handled by a different team.Category:Homebrew Content